


Young at Heart

by YamaHikari



Category: King of Fighters, King of Fighters for Girls
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Yukari is the KOFG Protag, please understand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamaHikari/pseuds/YamaHikari
Summary: After an odd graveyard encounter, Iori Yagami heads home. Little does he know, things are about to get stranger...[Set in the KOFG universe, which is like canon but mostly just men.]
Relationships: Mitsumine Yukari & Yagami Iori
Kudos: 11





	Young at Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to write this for Iori's birthday. Whoops.  
> This fic was inspired by a chapter of RinoaDestiny's "Yagami's Little Girl" (on FFnet) in which she explored what Iori's childhood might have been like. Tags will be added as needed.
> 
> Currently, I am posting KOFG videos on my Youtube channel, Yama Hikari! I'm also trying to translate them, but I'm very busy, so help is appreciated!  
> https://www.youtube.com/user/TamahuCaraSe  
> Even if you can't help, I'd be more than happy to chat about KOF stuff (especially Iori and Shingo)!

The full moon shone over the cemetery, it’s light glimmering on the smooth stone surfaces of each grave. The sky glittered with a few lonely stars bright enough to shine through the city’s light. On one small grave stood a lit cigarette, its smoke drifting along a gentle breeze. A young man dressed in a bright red coat squatted next to it, another cigarette hanging from his lips. His red hair hung over his face, glowing with moonlight. A black guitar case was slung over his shoulder. 

Iori Yagami couldn’t hope for a more peaceful night.

Suddenly, the wind picked up. Iori instinctively felt a change in the air. A malignant shift in energy. Without turning, he addressed the intruders. 

“Leave.”

“Aww, but we just got here!” 

From the shadows emerged three familiar figures, three people who should be dead.

“She’s right, Iori. It’s been so long, can’t we have a friendly conversation?”

“Didn’t I tell you to leave?”

A large hand clamped down on Iori’s shoulder. He glared at the unwelcome touch.

Yashiro Nanakase gave a malicious smile. “There’s no need to be so rude! After all, we’re bound by cursed blood, the four of us.”

Iori jerked away from Yashiro’s grip and tried to exit the graveyard. However, Chris stood in his way. When he turned, Shermie moved into his path. Completely surrounded, Iori knew he wouldn’t be getting away without a fight.

“C’mon Iori!” Chris raised his hands as a gesture of peace, “We just wanna talk.”

He glared down at the seemingly young boy. “And I don’t want to listen. Now out of my way before I bury you a second time.” 

“Oh no no no~! That’s not good at all I~o~rin!” Shermie teased. 

“Call me that again and I’ll incinerate you!” He snarled. That nickname was exclusively for fans of his band.

Yashiro grabbed his shoulder again, speaking into his ear from behind, “Just hear us out, alright?”

Again, Iori slipped from Yashiro’s grasp. Then he observed his surroundings. The graveyard had limited open space, inhibiting horizontal movement. Despite his self-confidence, Iori knew he couldn’t take the entirety of CYS all at once, especially not in an obstacle-ridden graveyard. Running wasn’t an option either, not for him.

“Fine. Speak, before I change my mind.”

The three Heavenly Kings shared a dark chuckle. Then Chris stepped forward, a plotting grin on his face. “I’ll get right to the point: We want your cooperation.” 

“Cooperation?” Iori sneered at Chris with narrowed eyes.

“Yes, cooperation,” Chris opened his arms to gesture to his companions, “We cordially invite you to join the Hakkeshu.”

“Hmph! Ridiculous! I’m leaving.”

Before Iori could push past the child standing in his way, a pair of slender arms snaked around his neck. Soft breaths brushed against his ear. A weaker man would shudder. Shermie purred, “Won’t you think about it, Iorin~?”

Instead of replying, Iori curled his fingers and summoned a bright purple flame. 

Yashiro let out an over-dramatic sigh, “Guess we got our answer. Let’s go.”

After giving him a quick peck on the cheek, Shermie let go. As the trio left, Shermie wiggled the tips of her fingers as a wave, “Bye-bye~”

Iori watched silently as they disappeared into the darkness. When they were gone from sight, he wiped his cheek and walked home. 

* * *

Back at home, Iori laid on his bed in what could best be described as a concrete box. He had several reasons for choosing a place as un-homely as this. First and foremost, rent was cheap. Not only did it contain the absolute bare minimum for life (a bathroom and shower but no kitchen), it was in a seedy part of town. Additionally, the place was so unlikely and inconspicuous, he never worried about the odd obsessed fan tracking it down.

Since Iori saw no value in decorating, the walls stayed bare, save for a handful of leftover complimentary band posters the Live House needed to get rid of. He also had a dartboard for stress relief when Kyo was otherwise indisposed. A sparsely populated bookshelf he found in a junkyard stood against the wall. Add in a stool and side table and you would have the entire “Iori Yagami’s Fleeting Existence” set. 

Oh, and a cat.

Zarathustra, a stray kitten Iori took in, jumped onto the bed then plodded up onto Iori’s chest. With a purr, she rubbed her head against Iori’s face. When he lazily scratched behind her ears, she settled in for a nap, purrs rumbling against his chest.

Saying Iori took in Zarathustra wasn’t quite right. The one who came up with the idea was Yukari Mitsumine, the manager of Goro Daimon’s dojo. “Manager” really meant “housekeeper and babysitter for dozens of fighters,” but she took it all in stride with grace and kindness. Plain as she looked, the girl could be obstinate too, a fact that reminded Iori of someone from long ago…

As old memories began to stir, Iori felt his mind fog with a sudden exhaustion. He thought nothing of it until a familiar heat grew in his chest. The moment he realized it, he gasped, waking Zarathustra from her nap.

“Get-get away!”

The heat grew heartbeat by heartbeat, becoming a blazing inferno that lit each nerve with pain. Iori dug his fingers into the sheets, panting. Cold sweat rolled down his face. His teeth chattered, making an unnerving clacking sound. All the while, Zarathustra stood her ground, meowing incessantly.

“...t-told you, get away…”

_Master._

Iori groaned, “No…”

_You have become so weak, master._

“Shut up.” His head rolled from side to side.

_We have grown weary of watching you play house with that woman. If you desire the strength to kill Kyo Kusanagi, then take our will as your own. Submit to us._

The pain burned with such intensity, Iori could only moan in agony. Zarathustra’s meows turned to howls.

_Submit._

He couldn’t breathe. The world around him grew dark.

_Yukari..._

* * *

Yukari Mitsumine hurried through a winding path of streets and alleys, the bag of food and cat supplies she carried swaying with each step. She was careful to take the route Mr. Yagami advised. Any other way would put her at greater risk of running into street punks, a scenario she felt ill-prepared for. 

Still, the risk was worth it if it meant visiting with Mr. Yagami and Tsu-chan (which was the nickname she gave the cat when Tsa-ra-tu-su-to-ra proved too much of a mouthful). Technically, she was obligated to visit Tsu-chan to feed and care for her. She struck a deal with Mr. Yagami where he housed the cat while she visited to feed and care for her. Regardless, Yukari loved to visit the two of them. Sometimes, Mr. Yagami would write music, asking for her thoughts when he got stuck from time to time. Others, he’d talk about philosophy, asking about her thoughts on this or that idea. Yukari rarely understood exactly what he talked about, but whenever she listened, she felt like she started to understand Iori Yagami just a bit better.

As the noonday sun shone over her, she wondered which it would be today.

With a bit more pep in her step, she arrived at her destination, an imposing brick building made with what appeared to be dissolving mortar. The place seemed ready to implode if it didn’t tip over first.

Yukari took a flight of stairs down to the basement then knocked on the grey metal door. 

After a moment of waiting, she took that as a signal to come in. Mr. Yagami once told her he left the door unlocked when he was home as his instincts were so sharp, intruders could not enter unnoticed.

As she pushed the door open, she called out, “It’s Yukari, I’m coming in.”

The room was empty.

Confused, Yukari looked around for signs of Mr. Yagami. Other than a pile of clothes by the bed, nothing looked out of place.

“Mr. Yagami? Tsu-chan?”

She waited. In the silence, Yukari heard a muted meow coming from the bathroom. 

“Tsu-chan?” She walked over to put her ear next to the bathroom door, “Are you in there, Tsu-chan?”

“Mrow!”

Definitely Tsu-chan. But why did Mr. Yagami leave her in the bathroom? She’d have to ask him later.

Yukari opened the door, “Tsu-chan, what are you doing in here?”

Another “meow” sounded from behind the shower curtain.

“Did Mr. Yagami forget you in here?” Yukari grabbed the edge of the cheap plastic curtain and pulled it aside.

Then she screamed.

Huddled in the corner of the tiled shower, wrapped in a bedsheet with Tsu-chan clutched tightly to his chest, was a young, terrified Iori Yagami.

**Author's Note:**

> If school ever decides to let up, I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. We'll see.  
> My goal is to explore Iori pre-nihilism and maybe hint at some things. I don't want to make too many definitive statements on Iori's childhood.
> 
> Please let me know if there is anything I should expand upon, especially things that are KOFG-exclusive.


End file.
